


【陈深x苏三省】小树林记？？（对戏记录）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【陈深x苏三省】小树林记？？（对戏记录）

＊这次的对戏真的很喜欢，特此记录  
＊这场戏基本都是即兴，请适当忽略逻辑hhh  
＊因为很喜欢结局，一时兴起写了一段后续，很抱歉又把难得的甜蜜结局给打破了_(:з」∠)_  
＊ooc

陈深：我  
苏三省：@一颗安静的板蓝根  
后续：我

剧情提要：某天，舞厅内，陈深正和别人纠缠不清。苏三省本在一旁看戏，陈深凑过去找苏三省，却被对方突然灌酒。成功灌醉陈深的苏三省意图将人拖去埋掉，却在途中局势逆转……

苏三省：于是端着点的两杯酒中的一杯开始看热闹了。

陈深： 我也会分身（凑过来）/

苏三省：支着头看一会儿把自己酒杯凑过去靠在人唇上缓缓倾斜下去。

陈深：（猝不及防被灌酒）！？？/

苏三省：好喝吗陈队长。

陈深：（哐，头撞在吧台上）晕了晕了/

苏三省：？毒成了？。拖走埋掉x。

陈深：拖哪去啊？/

苏三省：怎么还能说话。

陈深：一个翻身浑身重量把他压在身下）没有，我晕了我醉了（装死/

苏三省：重心不稳摔下去抱着个挺尸了的额冒青筋。/陈深我知道你是装的，赶紧起来。

陈深：（呵欠）有点困了，要不今天就席地而睡吧（鼾声）/

苏三省：你睡着吧，我过会儿再给你盖层土，安安心心的就憋气了。

陈深：哦不对我还压着一人呢（抱住人肉抱枕）一起盖土/

苏三省：一膝撞档上。/走了，陈队长自求多福——。

陈深：苏队长不会以为我一个军校教官躲不开这个吧？给你上一课，如果要袭裆，至少要等敌人失去抵抗能力的时候，比如（把人背手反剪压住）高潮过后/

苏三省：扭身挣不开腕上钳制，颊侧贴过地面回头狠瞪着。/陈队长这不是清醒得很吗？。

陈深：（俯身吻上把偷偷含着的酒渡过去，舌尖搅动迫使其咽下，放开钳制）说好我不喝酒的嘛——/

苏三省：烈酒麻痹唇舌流经喉管辣得眼眶发热，翻身用手背拭去唇角酒液，一瞬微妙触感还未褪却，又要勉强笑出来。/原本想着让陈队长试一试说不定就喜欢上了，想不到反应这么快啊，佩服佩服。

陈深：（砸了咂嘴）现在觉得味道还可以（把人拉起来，注视对方唇上酒遗留的湿意）多试几次说不定就喜欢上了/

苏三省：那感情好，要是陈队长学会喝酒，那模样又该迷倒一批姑娘了。/不动声色回避了人胶着目光。

陈深： 那得先学会？（凑得极近，迫使对方看向自己，呼吸相交）正好现在苏队长口齿中还有点，借我练练不介意吧（盯住猎物，不打算退也不打算近）/

苏三省：滚动喉结吞下口唾沫，僵了笑意看人眼睛仔细分辨真假，沉下声缓缓道。/陈队长真幽默。

陈深：我说真的，没开玩笑（顺势再度吻上了去，以手揽住对方，唇舌搅动，掠夺口中液体，分开时对方唇舌尚且不能反应，探出的舌尖牵扯出银丝）一次（一面计数，一面再度吻上，身体紧贴传递热度，不肯罢休）/

苏三省：烈酒下肚将醉不醉就是这样，意识还清醒着却挡不住视线开始左摇右晃，反应缓下来至麻木全然忘记抵抗，撑住手边不知什么陈设任他在自己唇舌中搅乱天地。这点酒远不足以让自己至此地步，却没别的理由解释了。眯了眯眸揽住他脖颈掌心按着后脑又咬住刚刚分离的唇，任其重新黏连联结在一起，衔住唇舌能捕捉到的所有东西舔舐撕咬至尝到血腥味，松开他在人耳边说。/两次。

陈深：（品尝口中血液味道，还混合有酒液的辛辣和唾液的甘甜，许久没有这种血气上涌的感觉，交颈相拥，对方的声音在旷野扩散，在耳侧低得震彻耳膜，）酒里可没有这种味道，若是我就此上瘾了，往后想要喝到岂不是只能仰仗苏队长施舍？（将人推倒）苏队长既然要把我带到这种四下无人的地方，想必也为不怕被人瞧见与人野外苟合（直视对方，眼中直白袒露欲望，不顾地上泥土枝叶，俯身压上）我可以这么理解吧？/

苏三省：跌落在一堆枯枝落叶中被衣物阻隔也不禁嘶一声吸气，揉揉砸在碎石子上的肩头摸到几处细小破洞，得，又废一件。夏夜喧嚣，风一吹树叶沙沙伴着蝉鸣充斥耳朵轰鸣到血管要随之炸裂，却又寂静得只剩下两处喘息交织在一起。/你就是条狗。/野狗才无所顾忌地随处发情。抱住他在微微湿凉的泥地里滚一圈到人身上的衣裳也被泥点子沾个透才解气，然后抓住他的领子送上第三次教诲。

陈深：（小心的掸去手中西裤上沾上的泥灰，口中吞咽着对方递送过来的舌尖和津液，手伸进那人腰际，褪下包裹着圆润臀瓣的布料）可不能这么说，毕竟动物可不会因为在野外而额外兴奋（压下那人腰眼令两人下身紧贴，揉捏手中有些微颤的臀肉，感受那人因私密之处的拉扯而产生的每一次悸动）怎么了苏队长，是觉得冷吗？要不要贴近一点？（身下鼓胀持续摩擦那人会阴，逼迫对方直面情欲）/

苏三省：少拿你对付小姑娘那套对付我。/抽开人束好的衣角掌心紧贴着人小腹向下，避开布料阻隔径直碾弄人裆下物什。少许酒精反而让感官更加敏感，风吹草动格外刺耳平日的多疑在此刻发酵至草木皆兵，或许灌木后便有双眼睛沉默看着两个大男人不知廉耻地野合，他甚至可以认出两人身份，亦或报社记者正蛰伏记录着另类秘闻。还不打算跟他一道名誉扫地，却愈沉溺臆想愈敏感饥渴，感觉穴口已经湿润，分开双腿似是欢迎，喘息渐重轻斥人。/动作快点。

陈深：这么心急可是会疼的。（牵住那人作乱的手一齐套弄，前液沾湿了指尖，就着几分湿润抵在穴口，挤压着来回预热，不料未等开拓，那入口处竟已一片湿滑，不由轻笑，附耳叹道）没想到暴露在外这么令你兴奋……或许下次该找个人来人往的地方行事，比如厕所？（估量着草率办事也没这些讲究，遂不做多想把那人腰肢慢慢压将下去）放松点，不要咬那么紧……（耳边响起那人喑哑嘶声，从体内被人一寸一寸撑开的感觉想必不太好受，只是这人自称不怕刺激，想来这点程度还不够他享受，于是索性调整角度使了巧劲向上顶撞，直直撞上里头险要处，登时感到那一圈湿热软肉缠缠绵绵绞紧上来，夹得作乱的孽根一阵酥爽。）

苏三省：略过循序渐进的动作迫使神识放弃多余思虑溶入空白，肌肉率先做出反应紧缩着包裹住住后穴里入侵者的轮廓，未经充分开拓的穴肉酸涩涨痛，不似刀枪伤痛得清清爽爽，带着快意的刃寸寸拉锯皮肉缠绵悠长蚕食理智挣脱不得，忍住险些脱口的呻吟一口咬在人肩窝，却忍不住短促鼻息不断扑打在人白肉上。手伸下去自己掰开臀肉戳弄着穴口边沿旨在让其放松一点，松开人肩头大口呼吸着闷热潮湿的空气调整过分失控的状态，觉得合适了接着对人发号施令。/动。

陈深：被人一口咬上肩头既吃痛又刺激，心下了然这是对方尝到甜头了，遂意会的使了力气冲刺起来，每一下都朝着体内那一处研磨。感受每一次抵住要害地点时体内的肉浪，痉挛绞紧的力道也挡不住肉刃持续剖开深入的势头，却在抽出时牵连的仿佛不舍挽留。只是纵使体内如何热情放浪，那人口头却仍隐忍，遂起意调侃）想不到苏队长也会怕羞？就这么怕被人知道？真是爱惜名誉（于是好心替人找一出口，把指节嵌入两列贝齿间，撬开那人发声的闸门，感受对方难耐的涎水沿着嘴角滴下）来，放开点，可别憋坏了自己——

苏三省：若不是怕之后问起不好交代，兴许这会儿早已经把人指头咬下来。这人一向聪明，此时已经摸清自己体内深处的门道，回回击中准心的刺激，不亚于杀生嗜血带来的，类似昏阙前一秒浮空的不真实感，枯枝落叶隔衬衫布料的触感更像搔痒。不同于床铺上，失去柔软床垫的反馈，每回碰撞的冲击震得心头为之发颤，头脑中一根弦游离于断裂边沿又因环境而不得不绷紧，感觉与理智的联系越发稀薄遥远。就快要听从人言屈于热望却于悬崖止步，这风险太大着实难担，又恨他勾起自己放肆忘形的馋虫，在他指上留下一排深深牙印如同肩上，摇动身体应和他动作的幅度变大同时用唇堵住他闲不下来的嘴，潮湿的眼带着阴翳神情无声警告这人。少废话。/

陈深：面对这集自持与癫狂于一身的人，与之博弈的过程即使在抵死缠绵时亦不可松懈。既要深深渗透到他身体每一寸，又要抗拒这剧毒一样的人扎根在自己脑子里，逐渐成瘾，这着实是个挑战。

一点点汲取那张血腥甜腻的唇，注视他濡湿的额发，身体，和眼眸，整个人像是浸透在情欲里的艳鬼，直要用全副身躯篡取你的性命。

身下的撞击的节奏如浪潮，重重叠叠将这刽子手碾压到窒息，看着他在手中为身体深处灭顶的快乐而抵死挣扎，前端僵硬的抵在腹间，流淌快乐的泪水。从剧烈的呼吸间对他耳语道：

“苏队长很敏感，想必不碰前面也可以登顶。”

为此突然发狠，将那人两手交叠死死按住，把平时收敛的杀戮欲望如数倾泻，肉体拍击变得凶狠急促，直要把人逼至如死亡般壮丽的绝顶高地——

苏三省：突如其来的动作打乱自己原本制定好的节奏，走向就像人平时常做的，溺于性事化成烂泥的躯壳挣不开钳制，失去封堵的唇将积攒到失控的呻吟倾泻出来。/陈深...。/你个混蛋。濒死般脊背上拱觉得肩后被碎枝剌出伤痕，又随血液涌出，抬腿盘住人腰间，带着令人兴奋的刺痛感达到顶峰，回神过来垂眸一看真如他所说在腹上瞥见一滩浊白，恼他总突发奇想节外生枝，却又在这时因不确定感而欲罢不能，狠狠闭了闭眼睛又在心里骂了人几句偏过头缓神。/

陈深：注视着那人因高潮而失神的脸，汗水从鼻尖淌下，打在那人艳红的唇瓣，顺着弧度，与他颈项间潋滟的水泽混合在一起。

那人在余韵中试图回神，阵阵紧缩的穴肉彰显着他身体里失控流窜的快意。

不给他回转的余地，就着他还在余韵的档口，身下破开死命绞紧的内壁，钝刀子一样在不断痉挛的体内重重拖行。

看着那人如触电般惊起，被残忍的榨取高潮后所剩无几的神智，在濒死的颤抖中，短时间内被逼上第二次高潮。

俯身堵住那人无法抑制音浪的唇舌，最后一次仔细品尝只属于他的烈酒滋味，终于抵在箍紧窒息穴道深处，与他一同倾泻而出。

苏三省：不等缓过劲，体内肉刃不知倦般愈动愈猛。因冲撞变得敏感不堪的肉壁不堪重负般颤栗，似身体未经允许的私自讨饶。高潮过后的理智与下一刻要汹涌来的快感互搏搅乱思维，身体的控制权游离，处于极度被动，脑中警报作响，最后被泪花模糊视线松懈下身体。回味余韵舒张酸软肌肉，嘶声拨开粘在身上的落叶，看眼散布细小血痕的手臂和残破衬衫，想又是个麻烦的烂摊子。那根东西卡在穴口不进不出便动动身子，听得红酒启瓶般一闷声，身份自爱侣要瞬间交替回宿敌。体内深处灼热体液缓缓淌到地上被棕黑色土壤衬得格外刺眼，抹把脸支起身子，极力无视后庭湿润异样穿上裤子，又警惕探视周围一圈边系上皮带，站起身倚树看眼对方喑哑开口。/授艺不精，陈队长见谅。

陈深：理智回笼，分开了紧密联系的身体，两人又像隔了重山，分处陌路。

身上除了沾了泥灰，大体还是衣冠整齐，系上了唯一敞露的裤头，便恢复一副人模狗样的行装。静静看着对方动作迟滞的穿衣整理，时而牵动到身后隐秘处而轻轻战栗，时而碰到身上细小的擦伤发出嘶声。见那人即使如此狼狈也只是自舔伤口，像被追捕的小型动物一样的警惕四周，即使被欺负折腾至此，仍用疏离的哑声说着客套话，内敛的眉目直要把人推的更远。心里顿时涌起一股难言的复杂心情。

既想要打破他的面具，又想要直抵他的内心。

状似轻松的拉近他意欲远离的身躯，认真建议道：

“苏队长这幅情形对家里不好交代吧，我家离这儿不远，那儿有药箱和干净衣服，清理了再回去不迟。”

语罢拍了拍那人的肩，缓和气氛般笑了一笑。

@陈深  
拍去身上尘土的动作顿了顿，不知人还殷勤着所为何事，总不会是想在自己面前扮演个完美情人，怔怔看会儿人眸又从中探不出其他，回想自己左右也没带什么他会想要的东西，遂抿嘴点点头，目光闪烁避开炽热目光。/有劳了。/路过舞厅偏头看招牌第三个字上的霓虹灯因年久明暗跃动着，时年动乱人归家得早，这会路上已然人烟稀少。在人后侧方跟着，两方无言却时不时视线碰撞又移开心虚一般，像是暗处汇合的地下党，又如同不被允许却夜半幽会的恋人，从鼻腔轻哼出一声冷笑摇摇头甩开多余想法，手插口袋快两步缩近刚才因走神被拉得太远的距离，便放空思绪随着他引的方向去了。/

后续：

苏三省扯了扯不太合身的衬衫，毕竟两人身量不同，无法硬穿他人西装，于是难得的穿了一回普通的衬衫便服。

陈深看时，便觉得那人形态霎时柔软了许多，轻松的打扮在氤氲湿润的黑眼珠衬托下，直将人年纪变小了好多岁，像是个十几二十岁的在街上吆喝的报童。

想起眼睛湿润的原因也是，苏三省身上细小的擦伤倒是无碍，不过他十分忍耐的样子确实惹人欺负，于是陈深上药时手上就没有轻重，看对方忍得一跳一跳，皱起眉气的牙痒痒的样子，估计在心里已经把陈深剐了几百万次。

自从打算对苏三省下手，看到的他就与寻常时候不同。虽身为潜伏人员，也无法避免用心去对待与自己本该是敌人的人，曾经对老毕是如此，如今对苏三省亦是如此。即使是苏三省，其人在近看时也未尝可恨，甚至越是由自己亲身体验，就越是明白他这样残忍自利的个性是由何而来，以至于心中动容，言行举止之间，总想找些法子令他有朝一日不必作为自己的敌人。

但有多难他心里也知道。策反几乎不可能，手中的血洗不净的，命里该偿还的终究要偿还，而陈深也自认没有扭转和守护一个已经陷入泥潭的人的勇气。陈深唯一能做的，就是不让自己陷落进去，他必须要渗透进苏三省的生活，欺骗他，把他带入自己的掌控，以此为自己和唐山海他们的行动谋求后路。

苏三省收拾完毕起身告辞之时，陈深张了张口，试图开口留他过夜。理由很充分，因为这时候回去肯定要吵醒他姐姐，详细问起来可不好编说辞。

方才在上药时已有些意动，苏三省白花花的肉体上还交错着刚才性事留下的痕迹，如果没猜错，后穴里肯定也还是湿软红肿的。累成这样，如果在床上再来几轮，他必然要变得连反应的力气都没有，被肏到麻木的后穴再也夹不住，或者再被快乐过载到意识昏沉过去，索性连明天的班也不必上了。

如果能一辈子把他关着再也不用敌对，那该有多好。

想了一想，陈深还是敛起了心迹，起身拿起衣服跟上说，我送送你。

苏三省十分怪异的扭头，他忽而刺出早就在心里埋藏的冰锥，说，陈深，你到底想对我做什么？想玩闹还是宣泄兽欲，有的是大把的舞女给你送上门，我没有那个闲。

陈深没有否认，但说的也是实话，笑道，当然是想追你啊？不然勾你上床干什么？

因为太过真诚，苏三省反而不会相信，他皱紧了眉头，还是收敛了气焰，低声应和道，陈队长拿我说笑。并且转身客气意指不必相送，自己认得路。

陈深并不放在心上，只是自己带起门跟上去，语调轻快的闲谈说，我送你回去，你跟你姐姐解释起来才方便。

然后玩笑般的捏着他的脸侧，迫使他张嘴，道：我就说，你是被我使坏灌了酒，所以才这么晚回来。

-end-


End file.
